Chapter 2; The First Battle!
The First Battle! is the second chapter of A Centi-Duelist Tournament. The first duel is Baljeet vs. the one known as Edward, but Baljeet's suicide strategies may cost him the duel quickly. Plot "The first battle of the Centi-Duelist Cup will be Baljeet vs. Edward Van!" the MC yelled. "I MUST lose." Baljeet thought to himself "I have heard of those who dedicate their whole lives to this game, I will not let that happen to me!" Edward, on the other hand, was thinking the exact opposite. "This guy is going down, I don't care who I have to fight." Both players reached the arena and put their decks in the deck zone, they would flip a coin to decide who would go first, heads would mean Edward, tails meant Baljeet. The coin was flipped and read "tails", Baljeet would be going first. "Very well, I shall start with two face-down cards, my turn is over." Baljeet said. Edward began his turn. "I activate Foolish Burial, this card lets me place one monster of mine into the graveyard. I pick Inzektor Hornet." Edward placed the monster card into the graveyard. "I now summon Inzektor Dragonfly." Edward said. A red Power-Ranger-esque monster holding a gun appeared onto the field. INZEKTOR DRAGONFLY Lv. 3 DARK INSECT ATK:1000/DEF:1800 "I activate Dragonfly's special effect, with it, I'm allowed to equip it with one Inzektor monster card from either my hand or grave." At that moment, a yellow version of Dragonfly came out onto the field, only it had a drill of some sort. The man inside the armor however, disappered and his armor merged with Dragonfly's. INZEKTOR DRAGONFLY ATK:1500 "Now for Hornet's ability! By sending it to the graveyard whilist it's equipped to one of my monsters, I can destroy one card on your field, which at the moment, is one of those facedowns." At that moment. Hornet's armor detached from Dragonfly and Hornet's body re-entered the armor. Then, Hornet flew at the face-down card, causing both of them to explode. Baljeet did not even react. "And now, Dragonfly's effect activates, since it lost an equip card, I can special summon another Inzektor monster from my deck, except for Dragonfly. So now, I special summon Inzektor Centipede!" At this, a new monster came to the field. It had an orange armor and two large gautlets on his hands. INZEKTOR CENTIPEDE ATK:1600/DEF:1200 "Centipede possesses near identical effects to Dragonfly, in that it can equip an Inzektor monster, so now I equip Centipede with Hornet!" At these words, Hornet's armor merged with Centipede. "And now, I shall destroy yet another one of your cards!" Hornet then detached from Centipede and blew up Baljeet's last face-down. "Centipede lets me add an Inzektor card to my hand when that occurs, so I'll add Inzektor Giga-Mantis to my hand and equip it to Dragonfly!" Edward said. A giant green armor with two giant swords merged with Dragonfly. "Giga-Manits makes whatever monster its equipped to 2400 Attack Points strong." INZEKTOR DRAGONFLY ATK:2400 "I now intiate my battle phase, Dragonfly and Centipede both attack." Dragonfly then fired two giant swords from his gun, while Centipede rushed in and stabbed Baljeet multiple times BALJEET LP: 4000 "I set two face-downs to end my turn." Edward said. Two face-down cards both appeared on the field. Baljeet just looked up. He knew that the situation was hopeless, half of his life-points had been crushed, which was what he was looking for. He could surrender now and everyone would be okay with it. After all, Inzektors were a powerful archetype and when in the right hands, invincible. "I surrender." Baljeet said. The MC and Edward looked at him blankly, as did everyone else in the stadium, except for Buford, who was now furious that Baljeet was quitting. "Very well, Edward Van wins!" The MC stated. The audience did not bother to cheer. Edward did not even react. He looked at Baljeet in disgust, gathered up his cards, and left the arena. Baljeet on the other hand, was dancing around happily. He danced into the hallway and turned a corner. There, he bumped into a rageful Buford. "Oh dear." Baljeet said as Buford leaned over him maliciously. Previous; Chapter 1; The Eve of Battle! Next; Chapter 3; Buford's Blunder! The Advent of the S.A.F.! Category:Fanon Works Category:A Centi-Duelist Tournament Category:A Centi-Duelist Tournament Chapters